


Mercy

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Iron-Dad and Spider-Son [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Tony's son, Protective Peter Parker, Thanos is "merciful"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “I’m merciful, if nothing else.” Thanos suddenly interrupted. All eyes turned back to him. “I will kill you both together, so you may be with each other even in death.” Tony’s eyes widened as the blade was lifted again, his desperate attempt at shoving his son out of the way thwarted as Thanos grabbed his arm and lifted him up. “Don’t cry, little one. You’ll be with your father again soon.”





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> The scene Thanos stabs Tony rewritten as if Peter was Tony's biological son, and his wound was worse. (REQUESTED by PTStark155)
> 
> There's something I find so funny about the fact I refuse to read IW compliant fanfictions, yet I still wrote this one. I guess I was feeling angsty and wanted to get it out on my two poor favorite characters. I hope you...enjoy this...is that what you're supposed to do with an angst fanfiction? Not sure, I just hope this lives up to your expectation PTStark! Thank you for the suggestion.

Even through the ringing in his ears he could hear Peter’s scream. The bloodcurdling, shrill shriek that sounded so far away yet  _ right there _ at the same time. “Dad! Oh my God!” Peter’s voice cracked in that prepubescent way Tony always joked about, and Peter most definitely hated. This time Tony felt different; he barely remembered how it felt to find that break funny. This time, he knew that the sound was Peter’s heart breaking as much as his voice. 

“Hey, kid, come back!” Someone’s voice sloshed through Tony’s mind. His heart rate shot up at the sound of webs and cries getting closer and closer. 

“Peter-” Tony coughed, blood pouring out the right side of his open mouth. His gaze traveled dazedly up to Thanos, only to be met with confusion and awe staring back at him. The man holding the bloodied edge used to stab him fatally in the gut was staring at him almost as if the monster felt  _ sorry  _ for him. 

“You didn’t seem like the fatherly type, Stark.” Thanos mentioned, his large hand twirling the edge around. Drops of Tony’s blood fell to the Earth below him. 

“Dad!” Peter shouted in the background still. He could hear the struggle, the way his son begged for the others to just  _ let go.  _ “I need- Dad! Please, I need to- to go!” Peter’s voice was ungodly high pitched, snapping and whining with his pain and desperation. Tony’s body shook as he attempted to stay upright on his knees. His son needed him. He was screaming for him. Tony couldn’t just give up. 

“I had a daughter I loved very much.” Thanos offered. Tony coughed more blood, a strained breath in stuttering out of his mouth. He wanted to roll his eyes, tell him to fuck off and go to Hell. He remembered the comments when they’d just barely managed to take the gauntlet off him. About this Gamora person Star-Jerk had been threatening his kid over. “Tell me, Stark, is your son worth more than the Galaxy?” Thanos was almost overly dramatic as he used the blade to guide everyone’s eyes around them. 

“My kid-” Tony couldn’t get the words out, his body spasming under the pain threatening to crush him. Thanos just hummed in contemplation, looking over toward where Peter was held tightly in the grip of Drax and Quill.

“Come here, little one.” Thanos’s voice carried a hint of pity, of paternal worry, and it made Tony want to throw up more than the gaping wound in his stomach. Quill and Drax didn’t let up their grip on the shaking boy. “Come now, I just want to talk.” Thanos felt an eerily familiar sense of care for the young Stark. He was a fighter, a warrior, and he could have undoubtedly been trained as a formidable ally if he had met the child sooner. 

Gamora was similar when he’d met her. Less tears, of course, but the young Stark was still gifted with abilities he could have used. “You’re a lunatic, you think we really think you just wanna talk?” Quill spat the words at Thanos, his face twisted in so much disgust any normal man would’ve fallen to their knees. 

“I don’t want to have to use force.” Thanos sighed as he lifted the gauntlet up, the power stone alight along with his threat. Peter kicked back with enough force Drax crumbled, the humanoid crying out at the unexpected pain. Quill attempted to shift his hold to grab Peter again, but the sixteen year old was already pulling his leg up and around to connect with the man’s face. “Outstanding.” Thanos said under his breath as Peter swung his way quickly over to the two men. Tony snarled up at the alien.

“Dad, dad. Are you- oh no, no, no.” Peter was frantic as he skid to a stop next to Tony. His mask had already fallen back from his face, revealing bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. Tony wanted to lift his hand to his son’s cheek, rub his tears away and tell him that no matter what, the younger Stark would be okay. He would get home again, even if Tony didn’t. His arms felt heavier than lead, and the elder Stark wondered if he’d never be able to touch his son again. Never feel his smooth cheeks, run his hands through his hair, give him a hug rivaled quickly by Peter’s own bear grip. How was it fair he only got sixteen years with his son?

“You know, little one, you’re quite brave.” Thanos said to Peter. The sixteen year old looked up to him with a fire filled gaze, his hands balling together into fists. Thanos began to wonder how much his own relationship with Gamora truly paralleled when it came to the child and man in front of him. He could see the love in Stark’s eyes. The want - need - to protect his son. That suit looked eerily similar to Tony’s own, and perhaps he’d even taught the boy his fighting techniques. This kid was as safe as one wrapped in bubble wrap theoretically. Protection. Yeah, he’d always wanted Gamora to be safe. 

Thanos felt his mind slow at the thought of his daughter. He would not, could not, abandon this mission for her. He had already given up so much for the little girl he’d found on that wretched planet so long ago. “My daughter was brave like you.” Thanos whispered brokenly. Peter allowed more tears to fall from his eyes, his body twisting until he was falling into his father’s arms. Gamora would’ve never done that with him. 

“It’s okay, Pete.” Tony whispered, thankful for the moment. He could see out of the corner of his eye how the remaining pieces of their group set themselves up for another fight. They were going to take advantage of Thanos being vulnerable again.

“If I do anything he’ll kill everyone here.” Peter whispered into his ear. Tony nodded his head, and the younger Stark leaned his head into the older’s neck. “I can’t let you die for them.” Peter added, and Tony allowed all the strength he had left to rush out of him as he grabbed onto his kid’s arm. 

“Yes you can.” Tony choked. Peter’s head shook wildly, another sob ripping through his chest. This was not how that day was supposed to go. Peter should’ve been on a field trip with his friends, learning about history and science and having a good time. 

“I’m merciful, if nothing else.” Thanos suddenly interrupted. All eyes turned back to him. “I will kill you both together, so you may be with each other even in death.” Tony’s eyes widened as the blade was lifted again, his desperate attempt at shoving his son out of the way thwarted as Thanos grabbed his arm and lifted him up. “Don’t cry, little one. You’ll be with your father again soon.” Thanos let out a feral growl as he attempted to stab Peter through the stomach, the younger crying out as the blade shattered.

Thanos looked down in shock at the blade, the thing torn down to its very edge where the alien had been holding onto it. “I knew it.” Thanos chuckled before lifting the remaining sharp edge to Peter’s throat.

“Stop!” Strange shouted. Tony hated himself for allowing his son to ever become Spider-Man. He hated himself for ever becoming Iron Man. He hated this whole damn galaxy for allowing any of this to happen. If Peter hadn’t been Spider-Man, he’d be in school. Safe at home with Happy and Pepper and his Aunt if she was in town. If Tony wasn’t Iron Man then he could be at home with his son. He could’ve been home every day if he hadn’t been Iron Man. If he’d never taken over his dad’s company Peter would’ve never been tossed around between him and May. 

He hated himself. He hated every life choice he ever made that led them here. He needed the damn time stone himself so he could reset his entire life and start over. Even after Thanos took the stone and vanished Tony didn’t move, his son’s sobbing barely audible over his own self loathing shooting through his head. Peter shook him, pleaded with him, anything to get the elder Stark back from the first anxiety attack he’d had in years.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve never gotten off the bus. I’m sorry, dad.” Peter cried as Tony crumbled to the ground. The younger fell right with him, landing awkwardly over Tony’s left side. He cried as his dad breathed ragged and pained, the wound in his abdomen still slowly oozing blood onto his own gloved hands. 

“Did we just lose?” Quill asked, and Peter’s shakes got a little more desperate as he tried to get Tony to respond to him. The elder couldn’t breathe, could barely feel the lower half of his body any longer. He could barely feel as Peter used his webs as an offhand stitching for his gash, his small hand settling over top of the newly closed wound. It felt like resigning to Tony. Everyone was silent, Peter was laying on him just like he had when he was a baby. The same way he would cuddle up to him when he decided today was just too boring and he was ready for tomorrow. 

Strange hadn’t moved from his spot, Quill and his team were frozen, and Nebula settled herself down on a rock to wait out the undoubtedly short time they had left. Tony grunted to his son, the younger looking up to him with a false brave face and the reddest eyes he’d ever seen. Tony wiggled his fingers a little, and Peter understood as he held his dad’s hand. “I love you, dad.” Peter whispered, burying his nose in Tony’s shirt. It smelled like cologne, unfamiliar soil, and iron; but, the smell of Tony still lingered enough it was calming. 

“Love you, kid.” Tony’s voice was hoarse and tired, but Peter still heard it. Still held onto those words like a lifeline as they laid in silence for another ten or so minutes. Tony wasn’t really aware enough to acknowledge Mantis falling away into dust, or any of the Guardians after. He could vaguely hear Strange assuring them that it wasn’t over yet, but nothing after. It was when Peter started shaking above him that Tony pulled himself back from the sluggish purgatory his mind was trapped in. “Pete?” 

“I don’t-” Peter cried, his arms tightening even more around Tony’s body. “I’m sorry, dad. I love you.” Peter’s voice was pained as he spoke, and with a shock Tony felt as his son’s hand turned from solid to nothing. He went from flesh and blood to what felt like dead leaves and dust. His son’s weight slowly lifted itself from his chest, and as Peter fully vanished, Tony wondered idly whether ripping the webs from him abdomen would kill him quick enough. 


End file.
